The Humiliation Of Zatch Bell
by Keri Yuuhi
Summary: Zatch was regularly happy! However, one day, his usual antics will lead him down a path of untolerable humiliation due to Getting on Kiyo's Nerves


**Hello my Name is Keri yuuhi and this is My First Fanfic So Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Zatch is jumping around Kiyo's room, yelling and shouting out nonsense that wouldn't even make sense to mamodos.**

Kiyo's brain feels fried! He's been annoying before but THIS is too far! Something has to be done.

"Hey! HEY! KIYO! Look at what I can make Vulcan do!" Zatch said and startes to make his box friend do an unimpressive trick.

"Oh man! I'm glad I invited Megumi over! I can't TAKE this!" Kiyo clutches his head before finally making up his mind.

Hey Kiyo! Are you listening! Come on! I had Vulcan practice this all day!" Zatch shouted. He was really flustered and wanted Kiyo to watch.

Kiyo, however, shot toward Zatch and quickly removed his blue cloak.

Zatch stood there in his white boxers for a second before realizing what had just happened.

"HEY! Give that back! I'm in my underwear!" Zatch shouted. He had grown familiar with human customs and now found it more embarrassing then usual to be caught in his underwear.

Kiyo just smiled. "Naw. I've FINALLY got an idea I'm gonna make YOU try." Kiyo's face was scary. Zatch sweatdropped. He had driven Kiyo over the edge!

Suddenly the door bursts open.

"ZATCH!" Tia shouts and rams the blonde one's head into the wall without warning. Zatch slumps and humourously falls to the ground unconscious.

"What the hell was that about!?" Kiyo shouted, angry that his vegence was interrupted.

"That idiot! Put a half-eaten chocolate bar in my shoe the last time I was here! IT FREAKING MELTED! I had to wait until NEXT time to clobber him!" Tia shouted.

"Last time... was a week ago... you really hold your grudges well..." Kiyo sweatdropped.

"Damn straight! Now he sleeps!" Tia shouted.

"Actually Tia... I've got a better idea." Kiyo smirks. Tia blinks.

Tia is whispered Kiyo's plan. A small smile forms on her face.

"WONDERFUL!" Tia smiles and pulls out an extra pair of panties. "Good thing I always carry a spare!"

With gusto, Zatch's boxers are pulled off, leaving him naked from the waist down. She then shimmies the panties on to the unconscious brat with ease.

They both giggle. This was great!

Tia looks over her collection with brimming excitement. Eventually she produced a shirt of choice.

"Here's a nice pink one for Zatch." Tia smiled and sat the blonde boy up. She then put the sissy shirt over him and had it in perfect place.

Tia took out a camera and immediately began snapping pictures. She was chuckling while Kiyo was laughing. Finally some revenge after all the annoyance he had to suffer through.

Zatch mumbles in confusion as he slowly begins to wake up. He blinks and looks around to see that he's no longer in Kiyo's house! It was bright too!

"Oh no... Am I!?"

and a pink t-shirt.

He blushed deeply as he realized the vigourous extent of humiliating exposure he must've gone through while out!

"WHAT!? What's going on!?" Zatch squirmed around in a panic.

"Oh! You're awake!" Tia chuckled.

"I hope you're in for a surprise!" Kiyo smiled.

Zatch twitched and felt himself get increasingly more embarrassed and worried. What was gonna happen now!?

Zatch is pushed into Kiyo's school yard. Zatch's face is beet red. He's trying to not focus on the exposure but it isn't working at all.

"AWWW! HOW CUUUUTE!" A bunch of stereotypically cutie fetished high school girls ran over to Zatch and almost literally tore him out the stroller.

He was hugged and kissed all over. Zatch blushed and tried to squirm away.

Kiyo and Tia simply laughed at the situation.

Eventually, Zatch was in one of Kiyo's classroom getting put into numerous dresses provided by Tia.

He was put into a white one, a frilly flower one, a skirt, a blue one, and a tiny dress that didn't even hide his panties.

Zatch fell over when they took the last dress off of him. The girls all cooed and giggled in the corner while he panted. What was next? They had enough pictures to last an eternity and his face probably couldn't get any redder.

atch begins to squirm all of a sudden. Now he has to pee. He sighes in anguish and looks around for a look of sympathy from anyone.

All he gets are entertained giggles.

"P-Please... K-Kiyo... I gotta pee...!" Zatch flinches.

"Hmmm..." Kiyo chuckles. "Sorry Zatch, but lessons are best learned the hard way." Kiyo smirked.

"WHA!? N-NO!" Zatch shouted in protest, but his face lit up bright red when he realized that he had begun to wet himself in front of them. He moaned and wiggled in humiliation, not believeing how incredibly bad this situation was!

"Noooo..." Zatch groaned. Kiyo and Tia couldn't help but laugh.

"Time for baby's baby treatment!" Tia grinned.

Zatch starting crying as Tia pulled off his soaked panties letting his tiny penis get smaller in the chill. The people around him laughed as she began to diaper him with a girly pink diaper.

Zatch looked down at his girly pink Dora diaper. "Ewww! There's girly prints on it! Tia! Get this off!"

Tia grinned. "What!? You don't like Dora? Oh well. Guess we'll make those prints disappear then." Tia grinned and shoved a pacifier in Zatch's mouth. Zatch blinked as he watched Tia pull his diaper back, exposing his butt. She then grinned evily, which made Zatch gulp.

* * *

**What do you Readers Think? Review**


End file.
